Fire Away
by xxxmagisteriumofmagicxxx
Summary: When jack and his family are forced to move every two years due to his fathers military position, how will Jack and Kim's relationship take it? (kick)
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to a type of strangeness that usually never occurs in this house…..quiet….strange, I thought to myself. I pulled the covers of my bed, and trudged to get up. I went into my bathroom to turn on the water. After my warm shower, I got dressed and headed downstairs, but when I got to the bottom, there was a little surprise waiting for me.

My mom, Maylee and my dad, Darren were standing right in front of me with an obsecure look upon their faces. "is something wrong?" I ask them, quite scared to be honest.

My mother answers "honey, you know how every year your father and his family must move"

My face falls

"son, I know this could be trouble foe you, but this is another great opportunity to meet new people, and explore a new part of the world." My dad adds

I give then silence, then I ask "well, where are we going?"

"Phoenix" my mom says

I keep quiet as we enter the kitchen, where my sister Kailyn (7) and my brother Nick (13) were sitting. I sit down in a chair across from them and stare at my empty bowl in front of me not wanting to eat. Then I rise my head "Do they know?" I ask as I point across the table to Kailyn and Nick. "yes" my dad replies, "now hurry it up and get to school!"

After I finish my cereal I decided to eat, I run upstairs to grab my bag. I rush back down and head out the door. I needed to get to school as soon as possible because I need to tell Kim!

When I get there, I crash through the doors. Flying down the hallway, I make it to my locker. Kim's locker sits a few away from mine so it's talking distance; I put my stuff away and wait for her arrival. "Hey jack!" I hear a soft voice from behind me

"KIM!" I shout. She jumps in shock "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"no, jack its ok" just then the bell rings, Kim hurries to her locker, shoves her stuff in, and grabs my hand as we rush to language arts. OUR LEAST FAVORITE SUBJECT! I honestly don't know when to tell her, I don't think I can.

**THANK YOU SOOOO VERY MUCH FOR READING, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**IF I GET AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS, I WILL CONTINUE! THANKS AGAIN **

** ~XXXMAGISTERIUMOFMAGICXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

The school day was coming to an end, and I can't stop thinking about Kim, I can't leave her, I WON'T! There has to be another way, I can't lay around and be miserable all the time! We have two weeks left before we have to be out. I think I have a plan.

I got up off my couch and grabbed my phone off the coffee table and ran out the front door of my house. I got into my newly washed car and turned the key and I was off to Kims house to tell her the news and my plan to escape this all.

I came to a crème colored house with a white fence in the back and two car garage - it was a descent sized house, enough to hold a family. I pulled up the short driveway and got out of my car. I made my way around the back of the house to the white fence. I quietly lifted the latch and went to the tree that sits uncomfortably close to the house; I climb the tree and come upon Kims window I knock lightly against the frame.

I waited a bit, and then the curtains flew back revealing a very happy Kim. She seems glad to see me I thought to myself. She opened the window and motions me to come in. I jump down onto the wood flooring. "Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked "we will be late for practice!"

"I know but Kim…."I paused

"But what?"

"…..I'm moving…."

"Where!"

"Phoenix, Arizona" tears started forming in her eyes

"Phoenix…. really?"

"Yes…." She started crying. I pulled her into a hug, and she cried on my shoulder. "…shhhh…everything will be okay…." I glided my hand up and down her back trying to comfort her.

Then in her soft voice she asked "what are we going to do?"

I told her the plan "we are going to run away, you and me, some money, some clothes, and my car. We can do it Kim." She looked at me

"I don't know jack…."she started, "what if we get caught?"

"Then we…." I stopped, "then we go back"

"That's it, we just give up?"

"There's my Kim!" I say as I pulled her in a tight hug.

"So, when do we go?"

"tonight, I will pick you up around eleven pm, have everything you need ready and bring some extra money to, and make sure you turn your phone off so they can't track us.

"Ok, where will we go?"

"North"

"Ok, see you at practice"

"See ya, and be ready, we can't delay" I jump out onto the tree, climb down and head to practice. This will be a long night!


	3. Chapter 3

After a long, hard, and sweaty practice, I went into the boy's locker room to take a shower. I wasn't planning on telling the guys or Rudy what I was going to accomplish that night; I thought it would be better if they didn't know. After my shower I quickly got dressed, grabbed my things and left the dojo.

I got in my car and drove home. When I got there I noticed my mom was at work and my dad had brought my sister to Nick's soccer game. This is perfect; I have plenty of time to get everything ready!

The first thing I did was gather some of my clothes, I took half my closet out and scattered them across my bed, then continued to shove then in a suitcase. Then I went into the bathroom, I grabbed a toothbrush, a new tube of toothpaste, a bar of soap, a razor, and a brand new bottle of shaving cream. Then I took my axe shampoo out of the shower and I threw it all into my toiletry bag. Next, I went into the kitchen to get some food for the trip, the rest I can purchase at a gas station or a grocery store. I took some fruit like apples, bananas, and oranges and out them in a grocery bag. Then I walked over to the pantry and took out a couple cans of soup and put those into another bag. Finally, I went into our oversized garage and picked up a descent cooler. I poured some ice from the icebox inside and added lots of water and a few cans of soda. Lastly, I gathered the finishing touches, an extra pair of shoes, axe cologne, a couple pillows and blankets. I shoved most of it in my trunk and the rest I put into the back seat of my car. Then I went back inside to grab some dinner and wait till go time.

My dad and my younger siblings got home around nine and my mom got home around ten. The rest of my family was asleep by the time my mom got home and she told me she was off to bed as well. I waited until I knew it was safe then I left. The first stop I made was at a gas station around the corner from Seaford mall. I filled up the tank, and then went inside to by snacks, and some energy drinks. Next stop was Kim's house. By the time I got there, she was waiting in her driveway. She had a giant suitcase standing next to her along with a duffle bag, and in her had she held a large purse. I quickly got out and helped her load her stuff in the vehicle and we were off. She looked over at me and asked " so where are we headed?"

"Bakersfield, we will spend the night there. And tomorrow around nine we will drive through Santa Cruz and end the day at Sanfrancisco."

Kim got excited "cool! I have never been!"

"Me either" we both laughed then I asked "did you turn your phone off?"

"Yes"

"Good" I smile at her "did you eat?"

"ya" she says exchanging looks. I grab her hand and place it in mine as we stroll down interstate five. Not before long Kim had fallen asleep, with less than an hour left of our drive, I decided to stop. I pull over to the side of the highway and crack open a can of monster. I take a few sips before getting out and stretching I walk to the back of the car and open the door I pull out a pillow and a blanket for Kim and then shut it. She is so adorable when she is sleeping. I tuck the pillow behind her head and wrap the blanket around her body. She smiles in her sleep. I just stand there smiling back feeling a bit dopey. I hurry back to my side and get in; I start the car and drive off.

We finally come to Bakersfield and I exit to the comfort inn. I pull the car up and check on a room. I go up to the front desk and ask for a two queen suite. She looks at me oddly, then I tell her it's for me and my wife. The lady looks back at her computer then says the only have king suites. I took it, even though that means Kim and I will have to share. I went back to the car and woke Kim up. "Kimmy, we're here" she groans, too tired to fight. We grab our things and head up to the room. I open the door and we lay our things on the clean carpet. Kim quickly moves to the bed and crashes, while I close the door and shut the lights off. I lay down on the opposite side of Kim. "Goodnight" I whisper to her ear. Then I lie down and fall asleep myself.

**Thanks for reading, I'm working on making my chapters a little longer and can you guys do me a favor and give me five comments to update? Thx again ~xxxmagisteriumofmagicxxx**


End file.
